


Fictober 2019 Day 28: Secret Admirer

by Piensodemasiado



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creepy, F/F, Fictober 2019, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Secret Admirer, Spooky, Stalker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: "- ¿Cuántas notitas van ya? – preguntó Rosé, que la observaba apoyada en la taquilla contigua.- Es la quinta solo esta semana – respondió Lisa, tratando de concentrarse en coger las cosas que necesitaba para la siguiente clase -.- ¿Sólo esta semana? Estamos a miércoles – se sorprendió su amiga, frunciendo el ceño – Está yendo demasiado lejos.Lisa se encogió de hombros y se cargó mochila al hombro. "El 28 de octubre se cumplió un mes de la desaparición de Lalisa Manoban





	Fictober 2019 Day 28: Secret Admirer

Lisa abrió su taquilla y se encontró una pequeña nota doblada por la mitad encima de sus libros. Suspiró, mientras la cogía y se la metía en el bolsillo sin leerla. Disimuladamente, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pero como era costumbre, no vio nada ni nadie remotamente sospechoso.

\- ¿Cuántas van ya? – preguntó Rosé, que la observaba apoyada en la taquilla contigua.

\- Es la quinta solo esta semana – respondió ella, tratando de concentrarse en coger las cosas que necesitaba para la siguiente clase -. 

\- ¿Sólo esta semana? Estamos a miércoles – se sorprendió su amiga, frunciendo el ceño – Está yendo demasiado lejos.

Lisa se encogió de hombros y se cargó mochila al hombro. Las dos chicas caminaron hasta llegar a la mesa del comedor que solían ocupar.

\- Lo digo en serio, Lisa – Rosé la miraba seriamente -. Las últimas que te ha escrito han sido muy raras. Sea quien sea, pasa demasiado tiempo pendiente de ti. Me da escalofríos.

Por un lado, Lisa se mostraba reticente a alimentar aún más la preocupación de Rosé, pero por otro lado no podía negar que se sentía cada vez más inquieta. Había empezado hacía cosa de un mes, con el inicio del curso. Al principio le había parecido divertido, incluso se había sentido halagada, pero pronto se había convertido en algo mucho más escalofriante. Su admirador secreto, que de primeras se había mostrado dulce y atento, se mostraba cada vez más controlador y obsesivo. Había dejado claro en las últimas notas que la observaba hasta cuando ella creía estar sola, y para demostrarlo había redactado detalles íntimos de su rutina que sólo ella podía conocer.

No se lo había dicho a Rosé, pero en la última carta el autor había escrito con todo lujo de detalle lo mucho que la gustaba ver cómo se cepillaba el pelo cada noche frente su espejo. Lisa no había vuelto a abrir las cortinas de su habitación. La nota que acababa de recoger le quemaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero se había decidido a no darle el gusto a quien quiera que la hubiera escrito de leerla en público. La abriría cuando estuviera en un sitio cerrado, y cuidándose de que nadie pudiera observarla.

Lisa se despidió de Rosé cuando sonó la campana. Las últimas dos horas de clase se le hicieron eternas. No veía el momento de encerrarse en uno de los cubículos del baño de chicas y leer el contenido de la fatídica nota. Una vez consiguió escaparse de la clase, no tardó en encerrarse, asegurándose de echar el pestillo. Apoyando la pared contra la puerta del baño, abrió el pequeño papel y leyó.

Ni siquiera pudo acabarla. Las actividades que el autor redactaba que planeaba llevar a cabo le provocaron sudores fríos y náuseas. Definitivamente aquello había llegado demasiado lejos. Sin terminar de leer el mensaje, arrojó la nota al inodoro y tiró de la cadena, viendo desaparecer la torpe caligrafía por el desagüe. Cuando salió del baño se encontró con un pasillo desierto. Todo el mundo parecía haberse marchado ya.

Lisa no podía haber explicado en voz alta por qué sentía que no iba a llegar a la puerta de salida, simplemente era algo que notaba en su interior. Miró a su espalda lentamente, temiendo encontrar a aquella persona sin rostro que se había parecido ya un par de veces en sus pesadillas. Sintiendo como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la garganta, aprovechó que no parecía haber nadie más en el pasillo para caminar deprisa hacia la salida.

Quedaban escasos metros para llegar a la puerta cuando escuchó pisadas que se acercaban a ella apresuradamente. Sus dedos rozaron el asa de metal a la vez que sintió como algo tiraba de su camisa hacia atrás. Intentó gritar, pero una mano con anillos le tapó la boca. Cayó con fuerza hacia atrás, el impacto contra el frío suelo la dejó sin respiración. Ácidas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos mientras daba bocanas de aire. 

El pánico no tardó en invadir todo su cuerpo, haciéndole perder el conocimiento. Segundos antes de que el telón negro se llevara toda su visión, Lisa distinguió sedosos mechones de pelo negro que le rozaban el rostro mientras la chica se inclinaba sobre ella.

-

El 28 de octubre se cumplió un mes de la desaparición de Lalisa Manoban. Rosé caminaba por el instituto como un fantasma. Se sentaba sola en la mesa del comedor, su mirada perdida en el infinito. Por los pasillos, no podía evitar observar los rostros del resto de los alumnos. Por mucho que se lo hubiera intentado explicar a la policía, nadie se había tomado enserio la historia del admirador secreto. El oficial que había ido a su casa al día siguiente de la desaparición, había tenido incluso el valor de reírse de ella y afirmar que aquello sólo eran tonterías de niños.

Cada día durante un mes, Rosé había tenido que recorrer esos pasillos, a sabiendas de que la persona que se había llevado a su amiga aún andaba por allí. Pasaba tanto tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto que no tardó en volverse paranoica. En clase hacía todo lo posible por no hablar con nadie, y cuando volvía a casa se pasaba las horas muertas tumbada, mirando el techo de su habitación.

Un mes, y la gente parecía estar empezando a pasar página. Todos seguían con sus vidas como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si Lisa nunca hubiera estado allí para empezar.   
Había sonado la campana que indicaba su turno del almuerzo, y Rosé se dirigió a su taquilla para dejar algunos libros. En el camino, no pudo evitar fijarse en la taquilla que había pertenecido a su amiga, la cual ahora estaba abierta de par en par y vacía (la policía no había sido muy delicada al registrarla). Otro de lo miles de recordatorios diarios de que Lisa ya no estaba allí. 

Cuando llegó a su destino, supo que algo no iba bien incluso antes de meter la combinación. Era una corazonada. Miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo prestaba atención a sus respectivas conversaciones. La puerta se abrió con un ‘clack’ metálico. Lentamente, Rosé tiró de la puerta.

Sintió como se iba la fuerza en los brazos. Los libros que había llevado en las manos cayeron al suelo, llamando la atención del resto de alumnos a su alrededor. Pero Rosé ya no pensaba en ellos.

Encima de su bolsa del almuerzo, doblada por la mitad y con un corazón rojo dibujado a bolígrafo, una nota.


End file.
